Su imagen en el cielo
by L-Kenobi
Summary: Cansado, agotado, enfermo es como se encuentra Peeta cuando ve la imagen de su compañera en el Cielo. Un tributo más caído.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de The Hunger Games no me pertenecen, todo es de Suzanne Collins. Yo simplemente utilizo a los personajes con fines de entretenimiento.

* * *

Evite que de mis labios saliera un grito de dolor en la recién herida que Cato me provoco, el golpe con ese tronco de árbol no me ayudo en nada. Cato clavó su espada sobre mi pierna cuando me vio diciéndole a Katniss que huyese por otro lado. El cañón no ha vuelto a sonar, sé que por lo menos aún sigue viva. Al parecer las rastrevíspulas a ella no le hicieron tanto efecto, no de momento.

Mi herida era muy profunda, similar al dolor que ahora siento por todo mi cuerpo. Aún no sé qué fuerza sobrenatural me ha ayudado todos los minutos, horas, a mantenerme de pie. Tengo muchas preguntas que están girando alrededor de mi cabeza, más se han unido conforme sigo caminando. Quiero concentrarme en una cosa y es darme una idea de lo que haré en cuánto mi herida sane, si es que tengo posibilidad de sanar.

¿Dónde está Katniss? ¿Dónde se ha ocultado? ¿Cato la ha capturada y de momento la ha dejado viva? ¿La estará torturando? Ella es fuerte y resistiría a cualquier cosa, como lo ha demostrado desde que era una niña. Después de su ataque con ese panal el cañón sólo se escuchó una vez y fue para anunciar la muerte del tributo del distrito uno.

El silencio se ha postergado durante mucho tiempo. Espero que así es como se quede.

Cuando caminaba por el bosque me di cuenta que deje un rastro de sangre, muy pequeño, pero que una persona muy observadora podría descubrirme. Por Panem, los tributos del distrito dos son observadores, espero que esto no los lleve a mi encuentro, quiero regresar pero mis fuerzas se van agotando a cada minuto. ¿Dónde podré ocultarme?

El cansancio me está haciendo factura, me mantengo en pie porque quiero llegar hasta el lago, poder lavarme la suciedad que he adquirido. Finalmente lo veo, no está muy lejos de mí, unos cuántos metros más. Si he podido caminar durante horas, podré hacerlo. Además tengo que evitar que la herida se me infecte, si es que no lo está ya.

En toda mi vida nunca he tenido una herida que no se tratase, tras los golpes que mi madre me daba y que ocasionaban que la sangre saliese, siempre era atendido rápidamente por mi padre, quién usaba alcohol sobre mis heridas y a la mañana siguiente se cerraban y la sangre no volvía a brotar. ¿Cómo estará mi padre ahora? ¿Estará viendo justo como su hijo sufre?

Mis parpados comienzan a descender, mi cuerpo grita de nuevo para que me detenga, mi mente me dice que descansé y que guarde mis energías, que no debo morir, mi corazón me pide a gritos que encuentre a Katniss. ¿Cómo? Ahora ella está muy lejos de mí. No le hago caso a nada de mis sentidos, sigo caminando, sigo pensando y fuerzo a mis parpados a que resistan, solo me detengo por un momento en el árbol y cierro mis ojos por unos segundos, aprieto mis dientes y sigo caminando.

Las piedras se encajan sobre mis manos cuando caigo al suelo, me duele, pero eso no me detiene y me arrastró hasta llegar al lago. Pido sólo unos minutos de tranquilidad antes de que los organizadores de los Juegos hagan de un encuentro con alguien. El agua es fría cuando vierto mis manos, me llevó el agua a mi rostro y me permito saborearla, me siento con energías suficiente para aguantar despierto un poco más. Vuelvo a contener un grito cuando el agua toca a mí herida abierta.

La sangre seca se empieza a dispersarse por el lago, está se mancha con mi sangre. Llevó mi mano a la herida, viendo que tan profunda es y puedo visualizar mi carne dentro. Toco el borde de ella, pero eso provoca que mi herida vuelva a sangrar.

Lamenté mi poco conocimiento sobre la medicina, siempre pensé que me iba a volver envuelto en la panadería, ahí a salvo, si tenía conocimiento sobre las heridas que ahí me provocaba. ¿Qué haré? ¿Qué haré? No tengo vendas, no tengo alcohol, no tengo nada. ¿Cómo sobreviré está noche? ¿Tendré suerte de vivir una noche más? ¿Mi fin ha llegado?

Rece en silencio, esperando que Haymitch se compadezca y me mandé algo. Aunque mantengo mi recuerdo y mi súplica sobre que cada cosa que nos patrocinaran fueran enviadas a Katniss.

Saque mis piernas del agua fría, me senté en la orilla y me recosté sobre la tierra. A mi alrededor hay árboles, caminos, estoy a la vista de cualquier tributo que pase. Mis ojos no pueden mantenerse abiertos, no más. Solamente dormiré unos minutos, después me ocultaré hasta que algo me llegué, de no llegar nada, aceptaré el destino que Cato me dio cuanto me encajo la espada. Mi consciencia no está tranquila, si llego a morir, no podré cumplir la promesa que hice de salvar a Katniss.

Katniss. La mujer más fuerte que he conocido, la joven de la que he estado enamorado desde que tengo memoria, la mujer que ha superado todas las dificultades. Yo sería una carga si me llegase a encontrar en este estado.

La oscuridad se está estableciendo, hoy no hay un atardecer. No hay nada.

El sonido del cañón hizo que me sobresaltará, por poco caigo al estanque. Miro a mi alrededor, viendo si una batalla no se ha llevado a cabo. Las estrellas falsas o reales brillan con fuerza. Busqué a mis espaldas esperando encontrar algo, pero no hay nada. Quizás Katniss se encuentre más herida que yo, o quizás nadie nos ha patrocinado. Me di cuenta de las gotas que corren por mi frente así como el calor corporal.

Fiebre.

No perdí el tiempo y metí mis manos de nuevo, cogí un poco de agua y la tiré sobre mi rostro.

El cañón ha vuelto a sonar.

Dos tributos más caídos. A cada segundo vamos quedando menos. ¿Quiénes? ¿Quiénes quedamos? No he pensado en los posibles caídos. ¿Alguien más también habrá caído mientras me encontraba durmiendo? ¿Cómo es posible que nadie me viese? ¿Y si ya me encuentro soñando? ¿Y si estoy delirando mientras me desangro? ¿Y si sin darme cuenta me pico una rastrevíspula y apenas el efecto me está haciendo efecto?

No debe faltar mucho para que los tributos caídos aparezcan sobre el cielo.

Solamente tengo que esperar. Mi estómago no ha protestado por el hambre, seguramente por mi costumbre al comer poco.

El Himno Nacional de Panem inicio a sonar. La primera en aparecer es Glimmer. Los siguientes tributos caídos no los pudo reconocer, solo visualizaba su imagen y de los distritos provenientes. Han sido muy pocos, pero la siguiente persona en aparecer hace que mi aliento se congele y me quedé mirando el cielo en pánico.

La niña del distrito once. La más joven de los veinticuatro concursantes. Una pérdida que me ha hecho entristecer, su mirada triste sobre el cielo brilla. El Himno suena con mucha fuerza, no ha terminado. Aún faltan… ¿Quizás el chico del once?

Katniss.

Su rostro serio hizo acto de presencia. No pudo creerlo, en verdad que no. ¿Cómo, por qué? Mi cuerpo tiembla. Su imagen está sobre el cielo.

Su muerte fue la que se anunció hace un rato. El cañón había sonado dos veces. Casi sucesivamente. ¿Habían estado las dos juntas? ¿Una captura doble? Sabía que la niña estaba viva por la noche anterior… mi mente se niega creer que la imagen de Katniss ha aparecido.

Creí que al admitir mi amor frente a todo Panem nos iba a dar más ventajas, al parecer solamente duró por el primer día. Todo ese esfuerzo, mi vergüenza, mi temor, mi alegría, todo eso se ha ido al ver su imagen como un tributo caído en Los Juegos del Hambre.

Mi Katniss ha sido asesinada, ha muerto por veneno. No importa de momento cuál ha sido la causa. No cambia la acción de que se encuentra muerta. Había mantenido la esperanza de que más adelante nos encontráramos. ¿En qué parte está? ¿Podré alcanzarla antes de que el aerodeslizador venga por ella?

Trate de levantarme, pero cuando lo hice, caí de nuevo al suelo. Mis piernas temblorosas.

Aceptaré mi destino, aceptaré morir ante el tributo que se encuentre cerca. No me queda mucho tiempo después de todo.

Voy a morir con mi consciencia tranquila, pero moriré con mi corazón roto al no poder salvarla.

Ironía, ¿no?

Nunca la salvé realmente.

* * *

 **N/A:** Hola hermosas lectoras que han llegado hasta aquí. Esté fic nació cuando estuve viendo Catching Fire hace unas semanas, éste fic fue escrito de inmediato cuando lo pensé. No sé si ya habrá alguno similar, hace ya tiempo que no me leo mucho Everlark y ya no recuerdo tantos fics :'v

Lamentó si el PoV no está bien redactado, si hay faltas o algo. En verdad que me encuentro un poco oxidada en primera persona. Y yo me justifico diciendo que está bien XD para mi todo está bien.

En fin, gracias por leer hasta aquí y espero que te haya gustado.

¡Un enorme abrazo a todas!


End file.
